best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"HERO" by Monsta X
HERO is a song by South Korean boy group Monsta X. Lyrics Korean Lyrics Hangul 하루 종일 널 지켜보면서 발견한 유일한 문제점 yeah 너를 귀찮게 만드는 가식뿐인 늑대 같은 남자들 아니야 넌 내껀데 내가 지켜야 할 의무가 있는데 누가 널 절대 넘볼 수 없게 내가 지켜줄게 넌 너무나 아름다워서 난 적이 많아 마치 공주를 지키는 게임 같아 걱정하지마 난 너만의 남자 I can be your hero, I can be your hero I can be your hero I can be your hero, I can be your man I can be your hero, I can be your man I can be your hero, I can be your man I can be your hero, I can be your man I can be your hero 악당들은 뒤로 나쁜 것들 포대기에 싸맨 다음 트럭에 실어 하나같이 다 짐승같아보여 동물원에 버려 전부 말들이 많어 널 가지려 뱉어대는 개소리 (월월월) (What?) 만만하게 날 봤다면 버섯 먹고 크게 자라 바지 위에 팬티를 입고 망토를 달아 수트도 가끔 입고 가슴에서 빛이나 빛이나 우리가 빛이나 다들 고개를 bow 마지막 경고할게 화나면 난리나 나 무섭게 변해 누가 널 절대 넘볼 수 없게 내가 지켜줄게 넌 너무나 아름다워서 난 적이 많아 마치 공주를 지키는 게임 같아 걱정하지마 난 너만의 남자 I can be your hero, I can be your hero I can be your hero I can be your hero, I can be your man I can be your hero, I can be your man I can be your hero, I can be your man I can be your hero, I can be your man Ay 난 너의 악당들을 모두 하나같이 뱅 뱅 뱅 뱅 하늘을 슝슝 그냥 막 하늘을 날아다녀 슈퍼맨 너의 입꼬리위에 매달려 웃음짓게 만들어낼게 배트맨 널 울게 만드는 그 어떤 악당들 이제는 싹 다 꺼지라 할게요 I can be your hero I can be your hero, I can be your man I can be your hero, I can be your man I can be your hero, I can be your man I can be your hero, I can be your man English Lyrics As I watched over you all day I discovered just one problem, yeah All those fake, wolf-like guys who keep bothering you No, you’re mine, I have the duty to protect you I’ll protect you so no one can ever take you easily You’re so beautiful that I have many enemies It’s like playing a game to protect the princess Don’t worry, I’m your man I can be your hero I can be your hero I can be your hero I can be your hero I can be your man I can be your hero I can be your man I can be your hero I can be your man I can be your hero I can be your man I can be your hero I can be your hero, all villains get back I’ll wrap up all the bad guys and put them in the next truck Every single one of them look like a beast, throw em away at the zoo They’re just all talk, spitting out nonsense to have you (What?) If you thought I was easy, eat a mushroom and grow bigger Put on underwear over your pants and put on a cape Sometimes wear a suit, shine a light from your chest, we shine Everyone bow your head This is my last warning When I get mad, I change scarily I’ll protect you so no one can ever take you easily You’re so beautiful that I have many enemies It’s like playing a game to protect the princess Don’t worry, I’m your man I can be your hero I can be your hero I can be your hero I can be your hero I can be your man I can be your hero I can be your man I can be your hero I can be your man I can be your hero I can be your man At I’ll take out all your villains like bang bang bang bang I’ll fly around in the sky like Superman I’m gonna hang on the edge of your lips and make you smile like Batman I’ll tell all the villains who make you cry to go away I can be your hero I can be your hero I can be your hero I can be your hero I can be your man I can be your hero I can be your man I can be your hero I can be your man I can be your hero I can be your man I can be your hero I can be your man I can be your hero I can be your man I can be your hero I can be your man Why It Rocks # The beat is awesome. # The chorus is good. # It has probably one of the best Monsta X songs ever. # The song is extremely catchy. # They do good harmonies. The Only Bad Quality # The chorus is very repetitive. It repeats "I can be your hero" "I can be your man" 24 times. Music Video Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:K-Pop Category:Monsta X songs Category:Songs with awesome music videos